Father's Day
by darkgirl3
Summary: Derek and Penelope celebrate Father's Day in Chicago with his mom, sisters and visit his dad's grave.
1. Derek Morgan

**Father's Day**

**Chapter 1**

**Two Dads**

**AN: Father's day is this Sunday and this came to me enjoy. Chapter one is Derek the second is his dad.**

Derek Morgan wasn't a fan of the holiday that was coming up, never had been since he was ten years old and lost his dad. It was one of the few days out of the year he didn't mind if he forgot about, the day his dad died, and his birthday being the other two, but he always went home to Chicago if he was off for those days. Couple times his mom had come down when he couldn't get away, they always spent the days together, his sisters included.

However this year Derek had a reason to not hate the day so much, his twin boys Hunter William and Aaron David. They were two years old this year and were starting to understand stuff. He was taking the boys along with Penelope to Chicago for the weekend to see his mom and sisters, as well as visiting his dad's grave.

It had been over twenty years since he lost his dad, but it still felt like yesterday some days. When he had those days, he had Pen and their twin boys to remind him that it wasn't all bad.

**DPDPDPDP**

Hunter and Aaron were both talking and running, they skipped the walking part it seemed all they wanted to do was run, they tried to walk they went down on their bottoms most the time. They'd turned two three weeks prior and it had taken them while longer to learn to run as they did. They would run then stop, their brains weren't processing to slow down, and they toppled over.

Derek was teaching them though, and Hunter was starting to get one foot in front of the other great, Aaron however still wanted to run. And when Fran Morgan opened the door her grandson took off running past her.

"Hey mom," Derek said holding Hunter and the other hand was around Pen's waist.

"I'm glad you could make it," Fran said before hugging them, "My how you are growing like a weed," She said before taking Hunter.

"Daddy," Hunter yelled before he started crying. Derek sighed before taking his son back.

"Sorry mom, he's been doing that lately," Pen said, "Aaron too, don't know what is wrong, soon as somebody tries to hold them they start crying," she said while Derek hollowed them in the house with Hunter.

"He's just cranky," Derek said, "They haven't had their nap, the plane ride here they were awake the whole time," he said.

"And they cried the whole time that Derek didn't hold them," Pen said, "Which meant they were both sitting in his lap," she said.

"He's just like his dad," Fran said giving Derek a smile, "Derek did everything with William, and he never refused him anything, those two were inseparable when William didn't have to work," she said.

"I'm going to take them to my old room," Derek said, "Be back in a few," he said before telling Aaron to come with him as he carried Hunter down the hallway to his old room, which still held most his stuff.

**DPDPDPDP**

Derek sat at the end of the bed watching his sons sleep. Sunday was going to be hard, but at the same time he had two wonderful boys. He remembered his eighth birthday, he got to go to work with his dad for the day, and he sat in his dad's chair, he was the captain of the local police station that year, the following he got the promotion he'd long waited for police chief. He'd only gotten two years at that though before he was taken.

"I miss you dad," he said looking up, "I wish they could meet you, have some those fun times like I did," he said before giving both his sons a kiss on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.

"Hey bro," Des said before hugging her brother.

"What you doing home?" Derek asked.

"What is Sunday?" Des asked, "Don't I always go with you all, plus I moved back in, ass wipe and I broke up, Trevor and I are history," she said.

"I told you not to settled," Derek said.

"Yeah yeah, and I didn't settle, I didn't say yes to that ring, and boy did I want to say yes, diamond princes cut too," Des said, "But he annoyed me so much, and I don't take orders either," she said.

"You give them," Derek finished with smile, "Come on brat, Pen's in the living room with mom," he said.

"And those cute nephews of mine?" Desiree asked.

"Asleep, and you're not going to wake them up," Derek said before they went in the living room.

Fran and Penelope were talking and once Derek and Des got in there they stopped, "Don't stop on our account," Des said before she hugged Penelope, "Glad to see my brother has drove you crazy yet,"

"I think he already did, but I drove him too," Pen added with a smile, "It's good to see you, Des," she said.

"Let's go get a snack, I'm fixing spaghetti and garlic breed for dinner tonight," Fran said.

"Sounds good already," Derek replied.

"You just love food," Pen said.

"No, mom's spaghetti is the best," Des said, "He always got seconds growing up, I think he bribed her," she said.

"Desiree, you hush up," Fran said, "You all got seconds," she added.

"Derek still got more," Des added.

"Mom told you to stop," Derek said, "You never listen," he said before he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Mom," Des squealed, "No, Derek no," she said laughing.

Penelope and Fran just laughed, "It's always been like this," Fran said walking around her son and daughter making her way to the kitchen with Penelope, "Derek took over being the man of the house when William died, he looked out for his sisters and me," she said.

"I'm guessing it was hard, watching him grow up so fast?" Pen asked.

"It was," Fran said.

**DPDPDP**

"I give," Desiree said out of breath, they were both on the floor now laughing, "Damn, I still can't win at this," she said.

"No the tickle monster always wins," Derek said with smile, "Come on, let's go see if mom needs some help, because Pen in a kitchen is not a wise thing," he said, "Too bad we don't got a pool or you'd be going in it," he added getting up before they took off running towards the kitchen to see who would get there quicker.

"No fair," Des shouted when her brother darted past her and got in the kitchen before she could, "Mom, he cheated I know he did," she whined.

"You both win," Fran said, "Now when you two are done playing, help me out here Derek, as much as I would love for Penelope to help, I think she learned from you how to start fires," she said looking at Derek then Pen.

"You should see her at home, I banned her from everything but the coffee maker," Derek said.

"Hey, go telling your mom that, she'll think that I can't keep her grandsons fed," Pen said.

"Oh sweetie, Derek told me long time ago you couldn't cook, you don't have to worry, Des here can't cook either," Fran said.

"I can too," Des said, "It's called a microwave and toaster," she protested.

"Who is it that had to use the fire extinguisher the last time he visited you?" Derek asked, "Oh that would be me," he added.

"Well, not like I meant to catch the toaster on fire," Des said, "I just didn't know you couldn't make French toast in the toaster," she said before sitting down beside Pen.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Derek said before he started helping his mom with the snack and then preparing dinner later that afternoon.

**DPDPDPDP**

Derek took Penelope and the boys down to the youth center so they could play. He'd tried getting his mom to move out the apartment, but she was dead set on staying in the place they'd all lived since before he'd been born, and his dad had died.

Sarah, Eric, and their three kids Monica, Billy and Tony who were four year old triplets had joined them. Over the last few years, the center had gotten few more things, one being a nice playground. The Morgan family was running it, along with help from the community it was still giving children a way to stay out the gangs and not fall through the cracks.

"Daddy," Hunter yelled point to the slide, while Aaron took off to the swings.

Penelope helped her son up on the swing getting him to hold on while Derek put Hunter on the slide. Eric and Sarah were watching them while their three used the other equipment they had there. It was four swings, two slides and a set of monkey bars. They were working on getting more, but they also were running a football, baseball, and basketball area for players to play on.

"You know what I realized," Sarah said, "Derek is going to be worn out when we get home," she said with a laugh as her nephew sat down refusing to get up and walk or run till his dad picked him up.

"He loves those boys, and he's got Penelope to relieve that stress," Eric said with a smile.

"That is very true," Sarah said, "And I got you," she added before kissing her husband of six years.

"Uncle Derek, we want slide too," Billy said going over to where his uncle and cousin was at.

"Okay, climb on up," Derek said going to catch Hunter as he slid down before he sat him down on the toddler swing which secured him into place so he couldn't go anywhere, "Alright, come on down," he said before his nephew came down the slide.

Pen pushed both of the boys while Derek played with his niece and nephews, before Sarah and Eric came over giving the two a break, however Hunter wasn't having it he screamed and started crying when he couldn't see his dad.

"I got you," Eric said taking his nephew out the swing trying to calm him down since Derek and Pen had went to get all of them some water from inside.

"Daddy," Hunter cried looking at where his dad had disappeared to.

"He went to get you something to drink, he'll be back soon," Sarah said trying to help her husband out, but it still didn't work it only made it worse, "Pen said he's been crying a lot lately when Derek's not around, Aaron's not as bad," she said before she took Hunter from Eric hoping it would help as he continued to cry.

Derek and Pen were coming out the doors few minutes later, and they could hear Hunter from there crying and screaming for his dad, "Derek, you know he's only going to get worse if you keep going right to him," Pen said, "It takes you talk to him on the phone to stop his cries when you're away," she said, "What happens when you can't take a call?" she asked, "Or it happens at daycare?"

"I'll deal with it then, I can't just let him cry," Derek said before he went to his son.

Pen sighed, she knew that Hunter did it sometimes to get his dad to come back to him, and other's he was scared, right now she knew it was him wanting Derek back in his sight, "Please help the two of them," she said out loud.

**DPDPDP**

That evening around seven they all got back to Fran's apartment and after washing up, they sat down at the table and started eating, the twins in their booster seats, and the triplets in their chairs.

"I think these two are going to need a bath later," Pen said watching her sons make a mess with the spaghetti. They'd dug in with their hands putting one string in at a time.

They all laughed looking at the two boys with spaghetti sauce all over their face, hands, clothes, even their laps. Fran got up getting the camera taking pictures of them. Derek had gotten her the camera for her for her birthday that year, and a printer as well. She'd made photo books on top of photo books of her grandbabies.

Derek knew he'd be the one giving his sons their bath that night, but he didn't care, he'd rope Pen in the bathroom too, and the four them would splash each other. They found if they sat in the tub with the boys that they wouldn't scream at bath time, they hated it, the water ended up on everything, and they'd have to resort to giving them separate baths.

"They're so adorable," Fran said.

"Till you're giving them a bath and it's chaos," Penelope said.

"Ignore her, she just doesn't know how much fun it can be," Derek said.

"I love bath time with you, but these two wonderful hellions are a handful at bath time," she said.

"But you two wouldn't trade for the world," Sarah said.

"Exactly," Derek and Pen both said looking at their sons and laughing as they started getting the spaghetti in their hair too.

**TBC**

**AN: This is a two shot the next chapter will come tomorrow. To all the Father's out there happy Father's day.**


	2. William Morgan

**Father's Day**

**Chapter 2**

**William Morgan**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed, I own nothing. This is the last chapter.**

Derek was sitting in the kitchen drink coffee, he'd tried going back to bed, but it was useless, half the night he'd been dreaming about his dad, and the times they'd spent together. After the last dream he just got up, and had been in the kitchen since four. He kept replaying the memoires, the moments when he had known his dad would always be there, and then at four he'd woken up watching his dad die again. After that he'd left the bed and any thoughts of more sleep.

In the past on Father's Day when he came home, except for last year when his boys were couple days old, he would go to his dad's grave and sit there for while just catching him up on what had been going on, he still remembered the year he told his dad he finally got the Angel he'd been wanting for years, his baby girl.

Watching his son's the day before reminded him of when his dad had watched him, he'd tried to pretend like he wasn't giving him some space to play, but his dad had been over protective of them. Living in Chicago with gangs and other crimes higher than some places William had always wanted to make sure his kids were safe. He'd done that until the day he died, he'd gone down not just protecting his son, but the people in that store too. He'd taken out all three guys before he died, but it still didn't seem fair.

"Hey, you're up early," Fran said coming in the kitchen, she knew why her son was up, it was obvious, but he never wanted to talk about that day, one of the two things he still refused to talk to them about.

"Couldn't sleep," Derek said, "I'm going to go for a run, I'll be back later," he said finishing his coffee.

"Just be careful," Fran said, she wished that he could find some kind of piece with his dad's death, but watching your dad die in front of you was something that he would never really get over. She could sometimes see it in her mind, she hadn't been there, but one of the cops that had been William's friend had, he'd told her it took everything to get Derek to let go of his dad. She'd cried for weeks after William's death, and she still did sometimes, but that image haunted her.

It had taken months to get Derek to talk after that, he'd just shut down at first, Desiree had been two at the time, and was the only person he wanted to be near. They'd bonded the most, the woman she'd taken Derek to that time told her he was coping the best way he knew how, after that she'd just let her baby boy have the time he needed, and he'd helped her with Des while she was trying to find her own way back. Because losing her husband, her best friend, and the rock she'd leaned on since she'd left her family to be with William had nearly killed her. Sarah, Derek and Desiree were the only ones that got her through those years.

**DPDPDP**

Derek had ran couple times around the block before he came back sitting on the steps of his mom's building. The run had helped some, it got out the pent up energy, but he was still restless. After breakfast they were going to his dad's grave, he wanted Penelope and the boys with him this time.

He only hoped that his sons didn't lose him the way he lost his dad, it was something he still hadn't really recovered from, and he never wanted his boys to deal with. He wanted to go before them yes, but of old age, the same day his baby girl died, because living without Penelope, would be right up there with losing his dad, two things he didn't want, but one he'd already experienced.

After watching the sun come up he went back in find his mom on the couch watching the morning news. He went over sitting down beside her, "Penelope was asking were you were, I told her you just went out for bit," Fran said.

"Thanks," Derek said leaning his head back against the couch.

"You sure you're okay?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once this day's over," he replied.

"Room for me?" Desiree asked standing behind the couch.

"Yeah," Derek said moving over to the far side the couch so his sister could sit, she sat down curling up against her mom's side, she was the youngest, and hadn't gotten much time with her dad, she didn't even remember him, the pictures she had were the only thing she had to even know what he'd looked like.

Penelope came out the bedroom half hour later finding the three on the couch still. Fran and Desiree were asleep, while Derek was flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch, "I woke up alone, and wondered where my chocolate god got to," she said.

"Good Morning Princess," Derek said with a smile.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff," Pen said before giving him a kiss.

"I'm going to start on breakfast after I shower, you want pancakes or waffles?" Derek asked.

"You in that shower and me beside you," Pen said.

"Ew, don't you two even start," Des said waking up, "It's too early," she added.

"Go back to sleep brat," Derek said before he got up following Pen to the bathroom, he could use her right now.

**DPDPDP**

Sarah and Eric were going later in the day with their kids, before they all went to their house and had a cook out. Desiree and Fran were also going together, leaving Derek and Pen to go with their boys alone, they thought it would be better instead of them all going at once, it gave each of them some time.

Derek parked the car just outside the cemetery gates before he got Pen and him got out the car. Hunter and Aaron were more than willing to get out the car, and their seats. It was always a battle to get them in the car seats, but once they were on the road the two settled down.

"Daddy," Hunter said, "'ere we at?" the little boy asked holding to his dad's neck.

"I want to introduce you to somebody," Derek said shutting the car door once Penelope had Aaron out.

"Who?" Aaron asked hanging to his mom hoping she wouldn't put him down.

"Your grandpa, my dad," Derek said as they walked down to where his dad was buried.

It took them couple minutes to get down to the grave site, William was buried near three trees, one for each of his kids. Fran had picked the spot out, knowing that her children would be visiting their dad a lot, and she'd been right.

Penelope took let Aaron down taking the blanket she had under her arm and spreading it out under the tree. Just few feet in front of them was William's grave, when Pen looked up Aaron was holding onto his dad's pant leg and Hunter was resting his head on Derek's shoulder. She smiled at the three them, the both looked so much like their dad, however had their mom's attitude, and hardheadedness mixed in with their dad's stubbornness and willpower. It took a lot to get them to do certain things, mostly trying new stuff.

Derek sat Hunter on the blanket before prying Aaron from his leg, once both boys were sitting he sat down beside his baby girl the boys in front of them so they couldn't run off.

"Daddy," Aaron said before crawling up into his dad's lap, "It scary," he said.

"It's not scary, buddy, I used to come here every day when I lived here," Derek said, "See that grave right there, the one with the flag beside it," he said pointing it out to his son, "That's where your grandpa is, he died over twenty years ago, he died a hero," he said.

"What that?" Hunter asked from his mom's arms, he hadn't wanted to sit alone so he went to her.

"It's when you sacrifice your life to save someone else," Pen said, "Some heroes like your cartoons of Superman, Spiderman, and Batman, live on, but your grandpa wasn't as lucky, he died protecting not only your dad, but other people as well," she said.

"He get bad guy?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, he got the bad guys," Derek said trying to fight the tears, talking about his dad was always hard, and he hardly did it, except when it came to his wife, he couldn't hide anything from his Goddess.

"But why he die?" Hunter asked.

Penelope decided to answer that question, knowing that Derek still had trouble with it himself, "God needed his hero home with him," she said.

Derek tried to smile at what she said, but he still wished his dad was there now to see his boys, to get to know them, "It's okay daddy," Aaron said looking up, "He's still here," he added before placing his hand on his dad's heart.

Penelope knew their boys were advanced in some of their thinking for their age without the doctor telling them that a few weeks back, "Yes he is," she said before she took Derek's hand.

"I know he is," Derek said looking down at his son.

**DPDPDPDP**

Penelope was listening to Morgan telling Hunter and Aaron about their Grandpa. The way he talked about his dad, she could tell that he loved him, and missed him more than anything. Fran had told her some stories over the last few years, and Derek had shared some as well.

"Did you 'ave fun?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," Derek said, "On Saturday afternoons when he didn't have to work, we'd go to the park, and have fun, your grandma and Aunts would be doing their thing for the day, but dad and I didn't want to hang around. We would go play baseball, football, anything to get out there for few hours," he said.

The boys were enjoying the story time, and Penelope was too, Derek opening up like this about his dad was rare, she knew some things but not a lot. She smiled at the thought of Derek in a cowboy outfit when he was six, she had saw the pictures, it had been two years before Desiree was born, and Sarah and been eleven at the time.

"I asked for a real horse that year, and since my birthday was on a Saturday, dad took mom, Sarah and me to the carnival that was in, it had rides and it also had a petting area, the had foals, calves and baby goats. I think I spent more time there than on the rides," Derek said with smile, "That afternoon we went home and I got a birthday party cowboy themed, it was one the best days I'd had," he said.

"I bet you mom about hurt him when you were playing with those guns," Pen said.

"Ha, she still tells him she's going to get him for that," Derek said, "They were fake ones, but she couldn't stand them, he had to keep his locked in a safe, she was like you are, and still is," he added.

"That's why you got a safe in your room?" Pen asked with smile.

"Yeah, I joined the force and when I came home some weekends I had to lock the gun up," Derek said, "But now I do it to keep these two safe," he said.

"Key, and key code to unlock it," Pen said with smile, "And I thought I was safe not cooking," she replied.

Derek grinned at her before leaning over giving her a kiss, "I love you, and these two that you gave me," he said.

"I love you too handsome," Pen said.

**DPDPDP**

"Daddy," Aaron said getting up trying to stand without moving pointing towards the grave, "Go 'tere," he said.

"Okay," Derek said getting up and taking both his sons down to the grave squatting down with the boys.

Penelope stood behind them watching her three guys, the boys reached out and touched the headstone, "What say?" Hunter asked.

"William Michael Morgan, Father, Husband, and Friend, may you sleep with the Angels and Watch over us now," Derek read, before he read the date of birth and death to them.

Pen placed her hand on Derek's shoulder giving him some comfort. She felt the tears falling down her face, one of the hardest parts about today, his dad had died twenty some years ago on this very day.

Derek closed his eyes fighting the tears remembering that morning, they'd just gone out to get something his dad needed, and they'd stopped off at the local convenient store because his dad wanted to get something there as well. They'd supposed to have been home half hour later, but that day, his dad didn't come back home, not their home at least.

Aaron and Hunter looked up at their dad seeing the tears and they hugged him, "It okay daddy," they both said.

Derek had to smile, they knew he was hurting, just like he knew when his dad had been too, "I know," he said, "Your grandpa loved your Aunts and me, he spent the time he was working spoiling us and your grandma," he said his voice breaking, "I miss him everyday, but I wouldn't trade these days for the past, you two and your mom are my world now, and I love you three so much," he said.

"Your Grandpa would have loved you too," Pen said, "He got the bad guys just like your dad and I do," she said, "And I'm sure that you two are going to enjoy having a little brother or sister," she said before looking at Derek.

"You're pregnant?" he asked with a smile.

"I found out before we left," Pen said with a smile, "What do you want, handsome?" she asked.

"Two girls," Derek said, "Just like their mother," he added before pulling the three into a hug, "I love you," he said.

"Love you," Hunter said.

"Love you too, daddy," Aaron added.

"I'll always love you, Derek Morgan," Pen said, "What you say we go and show these two where you used to work at," she said.

"Sounds like a plan," Derek said getting up before he picked both of the boys up one in each arm while Penelope got the blanket. Derek looked back at his dad's grave one more time, "Happy Father's Day dad," he said with a smile, "I love you," he added as they walked away.

**THE END**

**AN: My Grandpa was like my dad, since I didn't have one, so to all the dad's Happy Father's Day.**


End file.
